The grant entitled "Androgen Metabolism in Childhood," is presently in its 15th year of funding. We are requesting supplemental funds at this time because our studies have lead us to a new and exciting area of investigation which is an outgrowth of the studies initially proposed. These studies are not supported by the current grant. The continued studies proposed include: 1. More precise mapping of the gene for congenital adrenal hyperplasia due to 21-hydroxylase deficiency. 2. Demonstration of genetic disequilibrium in the linkage between the HLA complex and the gene for 21-hydroxylase deficiency. 3. The more precise description of the hormonal expression of heterozygosity for 21-hydroxylase deficiency by developmnt of a true control population, i.e., the genetical unaffected family member proven by HLA genotyping. 4. Improved estimation of gene frequency for 21-hydroxylase deficiency. 5. Determination of expression of heterozygosity for 21-hydroxylase deficiency by the central nervous system as well as by adrenal steroidal secretion. 6. To establish whether enzymatic defects of steroid synthesis other than 21-hydroxylase deficiency are linked to the HLA complex and whether heterozygosity is hormonally expressed. 7. To further investigate the syndrome of acquired adrenal hyperplasia to confirm our preliminary findings of absence of linkage to HLA. 8. To improve the prenatal diagnosis of congenital disorders of steroidogenesis. The studies outlined above are an outgrowth of our grant proposal and require additional funding in order to be conducted.